gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dieselpunk Earth
The Dieselpunk Earth (formal name Crossroads-4e) of Five Earths, All in a Row Background Dieselpunk Earth has many Wold Newton elements making it a myth parallel with people with the same names and similar appearance to Golden Age DCThis includes comics/characters that were bought by DC after 1942 and Timely (now Marvel) comics and pulp characters but very different details. For example, Superman not anywhere as powerful as the Superman in the 1942 comics and has already met two versions of the Legion of Superheroes of the 30th centurysomething that didn't happen until in the comics until April 1958 with Adventure Comics #247. His Krypton orbited Gamma Crucis 88.6 light-years for earth while the Krypton of the comics and in other media has been in several different locationsincluding our own solar system, possibly being akin to a Counter-Earth!. * Superman's life in this reality * Dsp-Germans are asking themselves a question * A Summary of a Report on Venus and its Inhabitants, by the Seleneans, or, the Amazon Women on the Moon. (Report told from Infopunk Earth's POV) It should be mentioned that this world is also missing people and things that existed on Infopunk Earth: * The Sax Rohmer Fu Manchu novels don't exist though something similar to them does. Major Events * 1941, June 13 - Japan declares a ceasefire and seeks peace with the Allies. * 1941, June 24 - Hitler dead (assassinated?) and is replaced by Martin Bormann. * 1941, June 28 - Martin Bormann dies mysteriously and is replaced by Heinrich Himmler * 1941, Oct 10 - Himmler assassinated and is replaced by Paul Joseph Goebbels * 1942, June 23 - Goebbels is killed by Allied bombing and is replaced by Hermann Göring * 1942, Aug 10 - Göring is assassinated by the Red Skull who takes over as Führer. Organizations * United States Rocketry Service * Space Command of the Workers' and Peasants' Red Army * United States Department of Extraordinary Operations, Uniformed Division * Selenean Gendarmerie (Defunct) (Venus) * Cytherean Imperial Militia (Venus) Flavor texts These are similar to the flavor text that some chapters of many GURPS books have. * Shadows of Futures Past - knowing the history of Infopunk Earth can be both a boon and a danger. * Dreams of the Chosen - a vampire considers the way things are changing. * The Happiest Place on Earth - Walt Disney is not entirely happy with his past on Infopunk Earth. * Operators - Captain Rogers learns that Anti-semitism is not limited to Nazis. * All Things Considered - Kal'El of Krypton * The Weeping Sky - The women of Venus plan to take information from Infopunk Earth's "Centers for Disease Control and Prevention" in Atlanta. * The Soldier * Back from a Different Grave - not all differences are limited to the myth and superhero aspects. * Visitor from a Blue Planet - Banestorms are not limited to Earth. Related material * GURPS Cliffhangers * GURPS Powers * GURPS Supers * GURPS Thaumatology: Age of Gold * GURPS WWII * GURPS WWII: Weird War II * Digital Comic Museum - free public domain Golden Age Comics. * Public Domain Super Heroes - Excellent source for heroes that have been effectively forgotten Relevant Historical People from GURPS Who's Who books Order is based on birth date. OTL birth and death dates included as reference. Characters in bold may also appear on Steampunk Earth. *'Nikola Tesla' (1856-1943) *'E.W. Barton-Wright' (1865-1951) *'Sir Winston Churchill' (1874-1965) *'Albert Einstein' (1879-1955) *''Josef Stalin'' (1879-1953) *Robert Goddard (1882-1945) *"Two-Gun" Cohen 1887-1970 *Richard E. Byrd (1888-1957) *Adolph Hitler (1889-1945) - killed 1941 in this timeline *Erwin Rommel (1891-1944) *Charles “Lucky” Luciano (1897-1962) *Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961) *John von Neumann (1903-1957) References Category:Fan Settings Category:Myth Parallels Category:No Mana